


Hide and Seek

by Wadamwoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, Shadam, adadshi, adashi, adashi baby, adashi being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadamwoltron/pseuds/Wadamwoltron
Summary: A request from Tumblr! Adam and Shiro engage in an intense game of hide and seek with their daughter, Beatriz. Of course, no game is complete without a little drama.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Hide and Seek

“It appears your daughter is being mischievous again, Takashi.” Adam didn’t even look up from his book while uttering the words, though a smile picked at the corners of his mouth as he spoke. 

“Why whenever she’s doing something she’s not supposed to, she’s MY daughter?” Shiro leaned over the kitchen counter, their afternoon coffee brewing behind him. 

“Well she didn’t get her hide-and-seek gene from me,” Adam snickered, lolling his head far back on the couch to place an upside-down Shiro within his vision. 

“And that boils it down to me, eh?”

“You did disappear on me for 5 years there, Takashi, I’d say you take the cake.” It felt almost triumphant to be able to talk about such things now in a joking manner. The mention of it stopped tugging at Adam’s chest years ago. Shiro laughed a hearty chuckle from deep within his lungs and wandered over to Adam’s position on the couch. 

“Well, eventually I had to let you find me,” he chortled, placing a kiss onto his husband’s nose. “Now where has our little bumblebee flown off to now?” 

Shiro had seen the unmistakable silhouette of his daughter’s unruly mass of hair shining from behind the curtains as soon as he looked up, though it was always fun to hear her try and subdue her giggles. The fabric around her billowed as she attempted to stay still, a particularly intense giggle nearly bending her in half. 

“I reckon we ought to go looking,” Adam rested his book by his side, leaping up spontaneously and assuming a power stance. “Come, Assistant Shirogane! We simply must find this rare class of bumblebee, the elusive Beatriz Wadwhani-Shirogane, before nightfall!” Adam only caught a brief glimpse of Shiro mouthing the word “assistant?” in confusion before he collapsed onto his hands and knees to peer under the coffee table. He army-crawled along the remainder of the living room, muttering about how finding the missing piece of this genus could change Bee Science forever. The laughs were nearly at full volume from the curtains now, though both fathers knew the code of this wild landscape and refused to gaze in that direction. 

“You search the high ground, Taka- Assistant.” Adam commanded before tossing his body into a somersault to land near the back door. He hated to admit the brief pain that ignited in his middle-aged joints as he turned out of the roll, though a few seconds of creaking was a small price to pay to see his daughter laugh like this. He looked back to see his husband standing atop their couch, his hands positioned in front of his face as though he held an imaginary telescope. 

“By George, Professor Wadwhani, I believe I see movement over in the underbrush there!” he comically pointed in a massive gesture towards the back door, ensuring his movements were bold enough to be seen through the veil of the curtain. Adam turned his attention right to where Bee hid, her small toes peeking out from the hem of the fabric. 

“Great Scott, Assistant Shirogane, there is movement! Come hither, hastily!” Adam had adopted a vaguely cockney accent, though his pronunciation faded on any vowels that weren’t “o”. Shiro stepped gingerly off the couch, then made a dash to where Adam remained crouching, casting his body weight forward to shroud his husband suddenly in his arms. To Bee it appeared as though her father had tripped and thrown off the great zoologist by collapsing on him, and she saw the window for them to recover as an opportunity for escape. Shiro witnessed his gimmick succeeding as Adam’s gaze turned around and caught his own, Bee dashing away in his peripherals. The two sat in a mess of tangled limbs a moment, staring at each other with tenderness before Adam recalled their personas.

“N-no time for goo-goo eyes, Assistant! I just saw the specimen flee to the north side of the planet! Come now, come!” The fathers stood up rapidly with as much grace as they could muster in such a short time frame. “Perhaps we shall have more success if we were to split up,” Adam pondered loudly. The pitter-patter of little feet echoed down the hallway, then distinctly faded as they traversed up the stairs. “You take the upper canopy of this planet, I’ll remain down here.” Shiro nodded in diligent response, though he realized it was silly now that Bee was no longer there to see them. Still, he departed upstairs as slowly and loudly as he could manage, allowing his daughter a window to find a good place to hide. 

As Adam used the brief opportunity to turn off the coffee maker, he followed the sounds of his husband’s thumping above him, and awaited the inevitable screech when Bee was found. He had already determined she was beneath her old crib in her bedroom. Adam and Shiro kept it in the event of having a second child, a reality which seemed to be closer by the day. Though Bee was under the belief that because she no longer made use of it, her dads would never think to look there. So the thumping of Shiro’s steps passed slowly around each of the rooms before Bee’s: the guest room where Keith and Lance stayed in during their visits, his and Adam’s bedroom, the hall bathroom. Adam peeled off from the kitchen to await at the top of the stairs for his daughter’s scream-laugh, so that he could burst through the doorway in mere seconds after the specimen was discovered. 

Shiro tiptoed slowly into his daughter’s bedroom, carefully navigating around the ensemble of stuffed animals engaging in what seemed to be a tea party. He peeked in her closet, under her bed, even on the ceiling, before directing his attention to the plushies.

“Excuse me, miss, so sorry to interrupt your lunch, but have you seen a bumblebee around here? Can’t miss her. Big hair, adorable laugh, eyes just as beautiful as her father’s.” Shiro paused to await the reply of Bee’s favorite Black Lion plushie, then nodded his head solemnly. “I see, please carry on with your tea. Have a wonderful day, all.” Shiro stood and prepared for his final moment of grandeur incompetence. “Now where on Earth could my little Bee have gone? I guess that’s a foolish thought, we’re not even on Earth,” he announced before promptly pretending to slam his toe into the leg of the crib. Bee squealed from beneath it, an explosion of laughter that rattled the wood far more than Shiro’s pretend stubbing. 

“Now that sounded exactly like a Beatriz!” Shiro shouted, letting a chuckle slip in behind. “It sounded like it was coming from….” He slowly bent down, but before he was low enough to peer under the edge, Bee squirmed out and jumped on him. 

It was Shiro’s screech that Adam heard from down the hallway, a new turn of events. He rushed into the room to find his daughter in an uproar of laughter, sprawled across Shiro’s chest as he lay pretending to be seriously injured from the blow. 

“P-professor, I’ve found it,” Shiro pretended to mutter hoarsely. “The rarest bumblebee of them all. Isn’t she gorgeous?” Adam directed his attention to his squealing child, who he wrestled still just long enough to plant a kiss on her head before she wriggled free to fake-beat her fists upon her dad’s dying chest. 

“She’s wonderful,” Adam nearly whispered. “But– oh, Assistant! You’re gravely injured!” He took Shiro’s palm into his own. “We must get you to Space Hospital!” Shiro coughed, and wrapped his other hand around Adam’s.

“It’s too late for me, Professor. But at the very least, I got to find the Beatriz. And…and well, I got to be with you…” 

“I’m not giving up on you, we can take Bee home together! Assist-…Takashi. I- I-…. I love you.” Shiro comically tried to return the affection, let out a final breath, and allowed his head to fall to the side as he stuck his tongue out for effect. Bee let out another gust of laughter before calming down enough to speak. 

“You guys are sooooooo dramatic,” she chastised, her lisp becoming prominent. Shiro opened one of his eyes from beneath her.

“What’s hide-and-seek without a riveting and tragic love story on a dangerous unknown planet?” Bee pondered the words a moment.

“Hmm, boring I guess.” She leaped off her father and did the best she could to help him stand, which made no difference at all. 

“Ready for coffee and coco?” Shiro asked his family. “It’s a cold one out there, and I think Scooby Doo is about to come on, so we should get comfy.” He scooped Bee up into his arms, planted a kiss on her cheek, and lead the way back down the stairs. 

“Baba, how many marshmallows can I have this time?” Bee asked over Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Hmmmm, six,” Adam replied.

“But I got ten the other day!” 

“You already had marshmallows on your pancakes this morning. Plus, you did just kill your father. Not sure that we should reward that,” Adam snickered. The rest of the afternoon, the adventurers and their precious Bee sat curled up on the couch, Scooby Doo reruns drowning out the rain as the afternoon passed slowly in comfort.


End file.
